


Forbitten fruit

by Lolik



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Savage Connor, Smut, Student! connor, Teacher! hank, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolik/pseuds/Lolik
Summary: AU! where Connor is new kid in a school and Hank is his art teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, if you like this concept, I would gladly continue this, until then, I’m writing this just for fun, because I haven’t seen something like this in this fandom (and it’s kinda cliche but bear with me!). 
> 
> I know, I’m rambling too much, but enjoy & please, give me your feedback! ♥

Connor was fucked.

 

He was so, so damn fucked he didn’t even know what to do.

 

And maybe he didn’t have right to be, but let this sink in: being 19 years old, being loner just because he didn’t like the others and having this stupid crush on his art teacher, is just too much.

 

And maybe it would have been be better, if he wasn’t that new kid in that damn highschool. Because then he wouldn’t pull that much attention on himself and in the long run, he could live happy life in his last year and then just leave and never come back. (Or maybe he wouldn’t, because let’s be honest - being mysterious, smoking cigarettes behind the school and skipping classes was something that people attracted, apparently.)

 

He hates school so much. It’s not just because of this exact school, but generally. He hates the system, stupid teachers, rules, wasted time… Do I really have to continue? 

 

But all of this is nothing, when it comes to Mr. Anderson. There’s just something about him, something so deep between lines that Connor can’t quite understand, but it’s there.  _ Fuck, he didn’t even know that he’s gay or bi at least for christ sake, until he came into classroom with cocky smirk and started speaking with  _ his  _ deep voice and- _

 

If other students knew about this crush, Connor would be even more weird. That’s not even exaggeration, that’s just a simple fact. 

 

So, here we are. It’s one p.m. and - again - it’s time for art class. The poor boy is sitting in library, hidden between shelves and books from all that staring, chewing tobacco in his hands and mouth. He was never full of patience, but he always tried his hardest. But this? This was a failed mission.

 

It took half of minute after the bell stopped ringing, when he started walking towards the class as quiet as possible, not giving a single care about world around him and another minute to actually get into the class. When he opened the door, everyone stared at him. He just stayed still and simply went for his place.

 

In this case, he considered himself lucky, because the only empty place when he came here, was by the windows at the back of the room. 

 

It didn’t took long enough and suddenly, the door burst open because of anyone else but profesor Anderson. ,,Alright class we really don’t have time to mope around for a whole hour, so I want everyone to be ready in a few seconds. Now,” he snarled almost immediately.

 

Connor’s mouth went dry.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

 

Was he really that horny because of old, hairy man with deep voice and those damn blue eyes which were sparkling every time he smiled? Well, it certainly looked so.

 

With shaking hands and hold of breath he quickly opened his bag full of art supplies and books and placed almost everything on the table in front of him. If somebody studied him every single second, they would notice, he was sure of it.

 

_ They were watching him for past week almost twenty four seven, he deserved a little break, especially here… And he also didn’t want Mr. Anderson to know that he’s, in fact, total “weirdo”, whatever it meant.  _

 

As if he could ever have chance with him, ha, sure.

 

,,Okay, ready, everyone?” Anderson pulled him away from daydreaming.

 

Class stayed unusually silent. That’s another interesting fact, everybody would laugh and joke around and talk during every other class, but in this one? Students were just too damn silent for their own good. This man really had respect, he really was something else.

 

,,I want everyone to pick three acrylic colors and a brush that they will be using on whichever format they want, but you need to remember, you only have this and the next hour to finish this.” Anderson stepped in front of the class, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Connor would swear that when Anderson looked his way, his eyes stayed little bit longer on him then on the rest of the class. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Because if that’s the case, then fuck his life. 

 

_ He needed to stop smoking weed, definitely. _

,,I want you to imagine the most intense emotion you know and paint it on sketch. As we all know, emotions are what makes humans human beings, therefore, it’s important acknowledge them and know how to express them. Got it?”

 

They all just simply nodded.

 

Connor just stared at the colors in front of him. He tried to think of some kind of emotion, of the strongest one, but he simply just couldn’t.

 

It wasn’t really his fault.

 

The last week was literally hell and it was just start of semester.  _ Why did we had to leave everything behind just because of dad? Why mum left him to decide for all of us, even if she knew that there was a big probability of me being antisocial towards everyone?  _  he asked himself.

 

He was a loner, that was true. He was that weird kid that everyone feared and gossiped, maybe even loved or hated, but he always had a peace. And now? His life was a mess, not only his parents weren’t there for him, as always, but he also didn’t have anyone to be friends with. It was becoming insanely lonely, especially now.

 

By look of the class, everyone started at least picking colors, it was just him that was staring everywhere but not doing anything. For some weird reason, he pushed himself to do something, because he knew that Mr. Anderson would be angry at him or maybe disappointed in him if he was just... there. And that feeling was heavy on his chest, maybe too much.

 

He picked yellow, blue and purple. 

 

Mr. Anderson started walking between students, throwing remarks now and then. Connor wouldn’t even notice, because he was still torn between doing nothing and picking emotion, which will go on plate.

 

,,Connor?” whispered Anderson behind his back.

 

Almost immediately it sent goosebumps all over his body. ,,Yes, sir?” spoke Connor, his voice too soft and at the same time too hoarse from all that nicotine. 

 

,,Connor is your name, isn’t it?” Mr. Anderson stepped in front of him. He never were so close to him, Connor could smell his scent, which included deodorant, body wash and little bit of something else.  _ Do I smell nice to him too?  _ he wondered. 

 

,,Yes, I’m the-”

 

,, _ I’m Connor, the new kid from Toronto _ . Yes, you introduced yourself last week, we all heard you,” Anderson smiled, but his smile was down almost immediately after looking on Connor’s work.

 

,,Can’t think of inspiration?” 

 

Connor stayed silent for a while. 

 

Anderson frowned. ,,Look, I get that every transfering is hard, but this is art. Think of something, something really, really powerful. For example… Have you ever been in love?”

 

_ There I go, being questioned about love by my teacher,  _ thought bitterly Connor.

 

,,Not really.” He had a relationship with this girl, Lana, back in the day. They met on her best friend’s birthday party and they just shared joint until they started kissing and next thing they knew, they were together, just like that.

 

But before they could have sex or whatever, his parents decided to move away to whole different country. Kinda sucks, but also not really. He doesn’t even miss her.

 

Older men just scanned Connor and frowned even more. Was this kid really serious? Because if so, then damn…  _ Wait, where those thoughts came from? _

 

,,Okay, not love, then… Something else. Did you try some - look, I’m really not in position to ask you this, but I’m trying - i don’t know, alcohol? Drugs? Friends? Or even anger, it’s up to you. But by the look of colors you picked, it’s going to be cold.”

 

Hank studied his student even more. This kid was somewhere else, he was one hundred percent sure of it. But he sure wasn’t that pure, just his face was hiding something, that just wasn’t innocent . Not danger, no, maybe more…

 

_ This is your student, Hank. Stop. _

 

,,I... get that I’m not as fast as the rest of the class, profesor, but I can’t think of anything,” Connor said rather aggressively. Where did that came from, too?

 

,,Fine. You will fuck up- I mean, you will get bad mark, not me,” Hank said harshly, realising his mistake with swearing at one of his students. He turned around, ready to go away and give his attention to someone who really deserved it.

 

Hank didn’t know what has gotten to him, but there just was something about that kid.

 

Class soon ended, and let’s just say this - Connor’s plate wasn’t even touched. Hank closed his eyes. It was one thing to watch someone to get mark because they simply didn’t care, and it was another to watch someone struggle with expressing fucking emotion.

 

,,Fuck it, I’m outta here,” he whispered himself.

 

In that night he dreamed of puppy brown eyes that didn’t let him sleep.

 

The next time they had class, which was two days after, Hank was late, as always. When he stepped into the room, everyone was already working. At least they looked like they were, expect one brown head boy in back.

 

Again, there was this feeling, that gotten Hank to get on his legs and quickly  come to him. ,,Are you stupid?” he whispered.

 

Yes, Hank was a teacher and yes, he was good with students because of simply not giving a fuck, but this was something else. ,,I don’t know what you mean, profesor,” Connor stared right back into his eyes.

 

His stare was hard, almost scary. Hank gasped.

 

,,Listen, I will gladly let you fail this class if you get on my nerves. Do you understand me?” maybe he did raised his voice a little too much, because few heads turned in their direction.

 

,,Because of one stupid painting?”

 

,,I have damn right to do so, yes,” now he was just angry. Was that kid dead inside or what? 

 

,,Fine. I’m outta here,” Connor 

 

,,What do you think you are doing?” Hank whispered/screamed at him, when Connor went on his legs, throw his backpack on and turned towards the exit.

 

Now, there was whole class staring at them. And Hank fucking hated it.

 

,,Well, you said that I could fail because of that bulshit,” Connor pointed on sketches, ,,and I’m saying that fine, I will just transfer to diffrent class, profesor. Goodbye,” he smirked at Hank and that’s where he lost it.

 

,,I guarantee you, you will finish this painting or you won’t go anywhere, Connor!”

 

Connor smirked. ,,Watch me.”

 

_ Is this really about one painting? About stupid ass sketch? Really, Connor? _

 

Hank felt like there was something else behind all of this, it just had to be. ,,Detention, after school, now!” Anderson screamed at him.

 

Connor just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. ,,See ya later, Hank.”

 

At the top of everything, he even winked and left. Few seconds later and everybody was whispering, Connor’s name on their lips. It went all the way from Hank’s ears to cerebral cortex.

 

,,Quiet! If anyone else have a problem, I will give you detention for rest of the year!” Anderson shouted. 

 

Silence.

 

,,Now get to work.”

 

And that was it, simple as that. He tried to not to feel his skin burning after he sat down on chair. He tried not to feel slightly aroused by… Nothing?  _ Damn him. _

 

He tried to, but he failed.

 

And detention haven’t even started.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback on the first chapter, it really means a lot! ♥ I hope you like this chapter as well and please, if you find some mistakes, just leave a comment, it would really help me a lot. Thanks & enjoy! :D

There was literally nothing what could Connor do, so he unpacked his pack of cigarettes and put one between his lips. He remember when was the first time he ever smoked. It was night, around ten p.m. and he was alone at home, again. He was around twelve at the time - but was too mature for his own good. 

 

He decided that staying home wasn’t an option for him anymore, so he got up and left. He went into bad place in the town with few bucks in his jeans. Connor could have ended a lot worse, if some gang didn’t approached him and eventually they started talking. Alcohol, cigarettes and marihuana were involved.

 

And so that’s the story. Not too special or anything, it was simple as that.

 

,,Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He was literally behind the school on parking lot, trying to get himself together. 

 

Did that fucking teacher just hyped him up that much that he actually left classrom?  _ Fuck I think he has a worse impact than I actually thought. _

 

Is that even fair? 

 

He looked around and breathed in nicotine. His lips were tingling in strange sensation, while his whole body stopped shaking from all that adrenaline and went limp. Another cigarette was replaced with another one and then another one. It didn’t seem to end.

 

,,Are trying to die of lung cancer? Because if that’s so, you can do it less painful,” echoed an amused voice behind him.

 

Connor wasn’t even that bothered to turn around. He just took in another one.

 

,,Fuck, now I see why Anderson blew up.” Now, that caught his attention - finally, he turned his head at blonde boy with freckles all around his face and quite soft, tumblr style that was from 2013.

 

He looked like fucking Lana del rey song, if that was even possible.

 

,,Lost?” articulated Connor.

 

,,Is that question for me or you?” mocked him boy and sat down next to him with an unknown smile on his lips.

 

Connor frowned. ,,What do you want?”

 

Boy just shrugged his shoulders. ,,Dunno. Wanted to speak with that kid that everyone’s talking about. You know, you are less frightening than you look like. Still dick but who isn’t, right?”

 

Connor just looked at him, clearly confused. He wasn’t used to talk. He was always quiet, always had attention that he didn’t want.

 

They stayed in silence for long time, when suddenly, blonde broke the silence. ,,My name is Simon, you?”

 

,,As if you didn’t already know.”

 

,,Stop being an asshole,” Simon muttered and reached for cigarette and a lighter. Soon enough and he was smoking too.

 

Connor sighed. Simon was getting on his nerves, but in some strange way it was a good feeling. ,,I’m Connor, no nicknames or anything. Quite boring, but who cares.”

 

Simon nodded. ,,Man, finally, I was afraid that you can’t speak or whatever. But anyway, are you even planning on going back?”

 

,,Are you crazy? He will cut me into small pieces and throw into the river behind this fucking city. I’m  _ stupid _ , but not that stupid,” chattered Con. Then it hits him.

 

,,You aren’t even in that class, how do you already know?”

 

Simon looks around. He’s clearly red in his face and Connor would swear that when he spoke, his voice was shaking. ,,I’m- Let’s just say that I have a  _ friend  _ in there.” There was something about word  _ friend  _ that he didn’t believe him.

 

,,What’s his name?”

 

,,Markus. Tall, brown, one eye green and the other blue. Still nothing?” 

 

Yep, Connor knew who Simon meant, but he would never, ever, state that they were friends. Well, in the first place, Markus looks like that edgy teen who’s still cool enough to hang out with popular kids. And that isn’t even fucking assumption, that’s reality. And Simon… Well, let’s just say, that he looked like a soft rainbow next to Markus. All in soft, pastel colors.

 

_ I need another cigarette,  _ thought to himself Connor, but when his hand went for one, the pack was empty. ,,I’m going home,” he stated and went on his legs.

 

,,Wait, what?” 

 

,,What?”

 

,,Where are you going? School didn’t even ended,” critized Simon next to him. ,,So?”

 

,,And you have detention right after this class? It’s my responsibility to keep you here, now. If somebody saw me and you hanging out with each other, it’s not only your problem but also mine. So please?” explained Simon to him with smile. Not the ironic, but real, sincere smile.

 

,,Fuck,” whispered Connor. He wanted to tell Simon to fuck off, but it was nice to have random irrelevant conversation and he didn’t want this kid to have problem just because of him. 

 

,,Fine, when does class en-” He didn’t even had to finish his sentence, because school ring could be heard all the way down. _ Well, now he can’t escape even if he wanted to. _

 

Still, he wasn’t that pissed as he would normally be.

 

,,Good luck, have fun,” Simon winked at him and turned around so he could go back to the school.  _ What in the actual fuck? _

 

Right.  _ So, detention. What can I do?  _

 

And then it hits him. Anderson. Class. Alone. After school. When no one’s around.

 

His heart starts going crazy more than usual, which brings goosebumps all over his neck right down to rest of his body. _ I need help. _

 

He decide that’s actually moving back to the school is probably the best thing he can do, even with small and unwillingly steps.  _ Better late than never _ , he thinks to himself.

 

And he’s damn right - by the time he’s moping around, almost everyone except few students is gone. Does that mean that Mr. Anderson is in class, waiting for him? And why does this thought exciting more than it really is?

 

Shouldn’t he be pissed off?  _ Probably _ .

 

So why is he so damn excited?

 

He steps into classroom to realise that’s actually empty. More than never - even Anderson isn’t at his desk, barking at anyone who’s whispering or not doing his work. _ Connor’s trying to suppress wave of disappointment, that wash him over.  _

 

,,Mr. Anderson? Are you here?” That’s really a stupid question to ask.

 

Doors locks behind him, so unexpectedly that he actually jumps. ,,What the fuck?”

 

,,Do I have to remind you that you are still in a school and I’m your professor or nah?” Hank snarls, ready to rawish this boy, for whatever reason.

 

,,I’m sorry but what?” Connor’s back on fictional hatred that he pretends to have towards to Hank.  _ Who is he to order me around? He doesn’t know me! _

 

,,Sit down and shut the fuck up. I don’t have patience on brats like you. You can try to be as misunderstood as you want, but you can’t fool me,” Hank states and starts to look deep right into Connor’s eyes.

 

He would swear that something inside Connor snapped in seconds that those words left Hank’s mouth, but it lasted less than a second.

 

,,You can’t say things like that, profesor,” Connor mutters. His fucking voice is missing, what in the-

 

,,Oh? And why is that so?” Profesor tilts his head and smirks.

 

Connor simply lost it. That’s the only explanation for this to happening, right? Because either way his profesor is making fun of him or he’s flirting with him. And he isn’t stupid, quite oposite, he’s goddamn inteligent. So why is this man doing this to him?

 

Does he know? 

 

_ Oh my god, he knows. _

 

,,B-because that’s against the rules? tries Connor with already weak voice. He can’t and he will simply not submit.

 

,,And what you did earlier in this classroom wasn’t? I could have expelled you, do you understand?” Hank is close as ever. Now Connor can even breathe the same air as him - and he tries his hardest to not kiss him.

 

That would be totally inappropriate. And wrong. And against the rules.

 

Where was his attitude of not giving a fuck now?  _ Yep, nowhere to found. _

 

From the last strength, he suddenly come up with an idea. He just needs to push his nerves so Anderson’s ego will came down and then… He will not be arousing for Connor anymore. Right?

 

,,But you won’t do that. Because you don’t have the courage to do that, right, Hank?” Connor smirks. 

 

That’s it. Connor doesn’t even register what’s happening but suddenly, Hank have him pinned against a wall. Everything they had in hands a few seconds ago is all over the floor, even Connor’s backpack. Both of them are out of their breath - too shocked to really understand what’s happening.

 

,,Don’t. Piss. Me. Off,” yells Hank. 

 

,,Stop,” moans Connor. ,,You are my teacher, this…”

 

,,What? You think I haven’t noticed? I was fucking embarrassed back in the class. You fucked me over when you yelled at me, you know? And I knew it was because of something else, not just a painting. So I had theories. And then… I just knew. You have to be fucked, isn’t that true?”

 

If Connor thought that dirty talking wasn’t for him before, then all that blood coming down to his dick was thinking something else.

 

,,I asked you a question, Connor.”

 

,,I don’t know what you mean, Hank.” If he only didn’t felt Hank’s erection on his thigts, that was it.

 

,,So if I kissed you, I would be a pedphile, or I would be simply just a man that you want?” That was the hard question. 

 

,,Because if you don’t like this, I’m dropping this and for a sake for both of us, we will never speak of this again. But if you like this…” There was no finishing for that sentence, because they both knew.

 

And they both knew what Connor truly wanted. So he did it.

 

He went and kissed him, his fucking highschool profesor.


End file.
